muerte reflexion
by siordia
Summary: ¿cuantas veces no nos hemos preguntado sobre lo que es? no intervienen personajes, una caja de pañuelos porfavor.porfavor es mi primera vez escribiendo y quiero ver si soy buena en el drama


¿Qué es la muerte

¿Qué es la muerte?

Cuantas personas no nos hemos preguntado sobre esta etapa a la cual nadie esta librado. Unas cuantas pueden decir que es un proceso normal por el cual todos deben de pasar, otras argumentan que es un estado de inconciencia física, pero intelectual y espiritual no, otras pocas le llaman así al intercambio de cuerpos de una sola alma, la cual es inmortal pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona o animal muy allegada a nosotros sufre este estado?

Muchos argumentan que un dolor físico, como el de parto o una piedra en el hígado son los dolores más intensos que una persona pueda percibir en la vida, estos llegan a durar 1 semana más 2 meses de recuperación con molestias…. ¿Cuánto sufre una persona cuando pierde a un familiar?

Hay muchos conflictos sobre si es adecuada o no la eutanasia, muchos se aferran al cuerpo de un ser querido, cuando este ya dejo de ser inconsciente de lo que pase en el exterior, aferran sus recuerdos a ese cuerpo inerte que segundo a segundo va decayendo y sufriendo mas, los sentidos dejan de utilizarse, el cuerpo es manejado a través de una maquina, en el exterior se crean heridas por falta de movimiento.

Una persona cuando es consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor y esta en una etapa en la cual ya no puede mejorar piensa seriamente sobre lo que es mantenerse vivo y vivir. Los familiares que ven a ese ser que dejo de ser el mismo al momento en el que el dolor es mas fuerte que el sufren, lloran, ven el dolor que sufre esa persona que hace 2 meses era capaz de caminar por si solo, que reía, lloraba, jugaba o hablaba con ellos de trivialidades en las cuales notabas su sabiduría y envidiabas en silencio todo aquel conocimiento que tu no posees. Lo ves ahí, postrado en una cama con magulladuras por el cuerpo, quejidos que salen desde dentro del cuerpo, anunciando, reclamando que se viene ese momento de partida, que ya no hay un atrás, que solo hay un adelante, que cuando dejes de sufrir, cuando dejes de notar la presencia de otras personas, cuando ya no seas capaz de decir o demostrar un "te quiero" a alguien, cuando ya no puedas levantarte sin sentirte liviano es porque has cumplido con la meta de la vida: la muerte.

El estar tendido en una cama, adelgazando cada vez mas, durmiendo cada vez menos y que seres queridos que han estado rodeándote durante toda tu vida o la suya observen este descenso de vida es capaz de llegar esta persona a desconocer a ese cuerpo que solo reclama por dolor, que llora por comida que no puede ingerir, que se mueve solo para acomodar un poco aquellos huesos viejos que reclaman por un poco de movimiento.

"ese no es", "el no era así", "el se esta rindiendo", "el ya no puede" todo esto piensan y grita la conciencia al ver aquel cuerpo en convalecencia. "no quiero que sufra", "seria mejor que su sufrimiento terminara", esto lo llegamos a rogar a su creencia, que nos arrebate a ese ser que tantas memorias nos dejaron, que una pequeña o gran enseñanza nos dejo, sin embargo cuando este ser se desprende y desliga de nuestras vidas culpamos a aquel ser que fue capaz de arrebatárnoslo por la fuerza, "¿Por qué el?", "el siempre fue bueno", "el era mi alegría".

Después del entierro de ese cuerpo que solo quedó plasmado en nuestros recuerdos y ciertas fotografías que no rompimos por vanidad llega el estado en el cual lo único a lo cual podemos aferrarnos es a sus recuerdos, recordamos a esos buenos momentos, reflexionamos y perdonamos los malos, los arrepentimientos llegan, pedimos en silencio un segundo mas a su lado, cuando en su convalecencia rogábamos por su finalización.

El llanto es inevitable por una o varias veces, unos lo prefieren en la soledad, otros en conjunto para darse apoyo mutuo, se reflexiona sobre lo que es la muerte, hasta la persona declarada atea ruega a un dios sobre el bienestar de ese ser que juramos no desaparece solo por dejar de respirar. A ratos tenemos paranoias sobre la muerte misma instantánea, tememos confesarnos y abrirnos a otras personas después de 6 meses de la muerte por temor a una burla por parte del receptor. Grabamos a sangre aquellos últimos momentos en el cual nunca se borrara, más que ningún otro que hayamos tenido en su plena salud.

Sin embargo ¿alguien alguna vez tendrá aquella respuesta sobre lo que es verdaderamente la muerte?, ¿alguien lograra explicarla sin necesidad de llegar al misticismo o la resurrección en otro cuerpo? ¿Alguien a corazón abierto lograra decir lo que es el sufrimiento más grande en el ser humano?


End file.
